


Alolan Snapshots

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Ash and Gou's relationship evolved in Alola more than in any other place, especially, thanks to Kukui and Burnet.
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	Alolan Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea, had to write it, I don't care if it gets in conflict with the timeline of other stories of mine, it's still cute as hell  
> Enjoy!

“Alola is the best place in the whole world” Ash said out of the blue one morning during breakfast

“Really? What does Alola has that would make it better than Kanto?” Gou asked

“Alola has Guardian Deities!” Ash commented

“Kanto has the legendary bird trio” Gou replied quickly

“They have multiple islands”

“We have the Orange Archipelago”

“They have Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts!”

“We have…” Gou said, but went silent, not knowing how to respond

“Either way, you were born in Kanto Ash” Koharu intervened “Why do you think Alola is better?”

“Why don’t I show you? We could ask your father for a special permission”

Koharu looked at the trainer and saw that “come with us, life is fun” face that he displayed everyday for the last year

“I’d like that” she said and Gou was surprised to see she was going to accept the invitation “but I have to go to school” she completed, getting up and leaving the room

“Then I guess it’s just you and me Gou” Ash said, grabbing his friend’s hand and dragging him out of the room

“Let me go!” the boy replied, an evident blush on his face

The morning after, professors Burnet and Kukui got woken up by a scandalous noise, the woman went to the living room and saw Incineroar and Lycanroc shouting and frantically chasing each other

“Guys! Guys! What’s going on?” she said, checking on her baby and surprised to see he was still sleeping, with Rowlet by her side

By all response, she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it she froze in place, staring face to face with Ash Ketchum, after almost a year and a half of not seeing him. The boy threw himself at her arms and both of them stayed there, hugging each other for what it seemed an eternity…

Finally, after spending an equal time hugging a very tired Kukui, Ash decided to introduce them to his new friend

“This is Gou!” he said and the other boy simply smiled

Gou was surprised to see how much Ash was appreciated in Alola, yes, of course he knew the Pallet Town trainer was the first champion in the history of the region, but still, every person has something nice to say about the boy, every one of his classmates would tell tales about his bravery, every vendor in the streets would comment on Ash’s generosity and kindness to strangers, Kukui even said that some members of Team Skull decided to enroll on his classes, eager to follow Ash’s steps!

That was too much for Gou to hear and he spent his first night in the Alola Region sitting outside in the sand, wondering why the hell he had to fall in love with the most remarkable boy in existence.

His musings were interrupted by a female voice

“Hey there” Burnet said and Gou turned around, scared “Are you okay, Gou?”

The boy remained silent and looked back at the sea, he was pretty sure that if he had a chance of understanding the Pokemon language, then all those creatures living under the ocean would have something to say about Ash…

Burnet approached Gou and sat by his side

“You can tell me what you’re thinking about, you know?”

Gou didn’t reply, it didn’t mattered how much Ash appreciated the lady, he wasn’t going to tell her such an embarrassing secret

“Or maybe I can just guess” Burnet insisted

Silence

“Suit yourself” the woman said, getting up “But you’ll have to talk about your feelings for Ash at some point, believe me”

Gou gulped and turned around again. Burnet was looking at him, the smile never leaving her face

“How do you…”

“I’m not blind” she interrupted “Besides, it’s Ash, everyone loves Ash”

Oh, she meant that kind of love, Gou thought that maybe his secret was safe after all

“Of course, I think you love him more than the rest of us”

Gou’s face went red and Burnet let out a giggle. She sat by his side again, but he was unable to say something. When morning came, they returned to the house, and before Gou could say something, Burnet commented.

“Your secret is safe with me, but secrets don’t last forever, keep that in mind Gou”

Months went by and it was one night in Alola when Gou decided he had enough.

Very slowly, with extremely care to not wake up any member of the Alolan family, Gou made his way to Ash’s bed. He touched the trainer’s shoulder as softly as he could

“Gou, what’s going on?” Ash asked, half asleep

“Do you want to go out and watch the stars with me?” Gou offered. He thought Ash would laugh at the idea, or simply reject it, turning around and going back to sleep again.

But this was Ash Ketchum, and he’d never do that

“Sounds like a great plan” the trainer said, grabbing Gou’s hand and tiptoeing out of the house

Sitting in the sand, the trainer from Pallet Town asked the evident:

“So, why do you want to watch the stars with me?” he asked, and Gou swore the moonlight made his face bright even more than usual

The boy simply didn’t know how he’d confess to Ash, he knew any word he could use would not suffice to express everything he felt, so he decided to take action. Taking a deep breath, he simply moved towards his crush at full speed, clashing their lips together.

Gou looked at Ash’s eyes, opening up from the surprise and immediately retreated

“Why did you do that?” Ash asked and Gou’s heart broke

“Because… I like you and…” he said, his voice a simple whisper

“No” Ash interrupted “I meant why did you stop? That felt great!”

“It did?” Gou asked

For all response, Ash kissed Gou again. And even if the kiss was still sloppy and very forced, this time both boys closed their eyes, enjoying the sensation…

Unbeknownst to them, many couples of human and Pokemon eyes were watching them from inside the house…

None of them said anything, and what happened that night remained an unspoken secret during their whole stay at Alola…

Between parenthood and research, teaching and battling, and all of other stuff in the middle, Kukui and Burnet had to wait at least two more years to see the two boys again, but they were both present the day Ash appeared at their door, holding hands with the boy from Vermillion City

“You remember my friend Gou, right?” Ash said, blushing

The sass in Burnet’s voice was evident when she commented to her husband:

“He means boyfriend, right?”

Both boys looked down ashamed, and the professors laughed lightly at their expense

As soon as he was alone with Ash, Kukui decided to ask him a question:

“So, how had they been… this last two years?”

“H-how do y-you k-know it’s been two years?” Ash replied, stuttering

The professor simply raised an eyebrow

“You saw us?” Ash asked, completely embarrassed and remembering his first kiss

“You weren’t exactly silent” Kukui commented “Burnet said that she could even hear your heart beating like a wild Mudsdale”

Looking down again, Ash dared to ask:

“Is it wrong… me liking a boy?”

“How does it feel when you kiss him?” Kukui quickly countered

“Fantastic” Ash honestly replied

“Then there’s nothing wrong with that, Ash” the professor responded “You’re almost fifteen, you should know by now that there’s nothing wrong with the feelings you have for Gou”

Ash smiled

And the mood switched completely as soon as Burnet entered the room and said:

“But don’t ever think I’m letting him share a bed with you, Ash. You two are sleeping separately”

“But Burnet, we are not!”

“You’re almost fifteen" she said, mirroring her husband "your hormones are going to go crazy any minute now, believe me”

Understanding what she meant, Ash’s face went red again and he replied:

“Mom! Don’t say those things”

The woman tried to contain herself, but she and her husband burst out laughing

“You’re going to mock at me for that for the rest of my life, don’t you?” the trainer asked

Kukui patted his back and nodded

“You got that right”

During one of his visits many months later, Gou decided to confess something to Burnet one night

“Yesterday, I told Ash I loved him”

She didn’t say anything, so the boy continued:

“We’ve been dating for several years and I know it’s stupid I haven’t told him that before but…”

Burnet touched Gou’s arms slightly and smiled

“Nonsense Gou, that’s a special moment, and it’s so nice you’ve told him those sweet words”

He nodded and she decided to press him for a little more information

“What did he say?”

“You took a long time” Gou replied, and the woman chuckled “Then he kissed me back and said I love you too”

“How did that feel?”

“Like I should’ve said it before”

“You’ve got the rest of your life to say those words Gou” Burnet commented “Don’t worry about the past, just enjoy the future”

Gou nodded, happy that someone like Burnet understood him…

In another occasion, Ash decided to sneak to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack; he remembered there was still one sandwich left in the fridge.

But when he opened it, the sandwich was nowhere in sight

“Looking for something?” Gou asked, resting against the frame of the door

“You stole my sandwich” Ash complained, closing the fridge

“You snooze you lose” Gou replied

“It’s not my fault that your arms are so comfortable”

Gou decided to ignore that comment and responded:

“You are still empty handed, mister, I already ate your precious sandwich”

“Then I'll have to take the next best thing”

“And what would that…”

Gou couldn’t finish the sentence, as Ash went for a direct attack against his lips. The teenager melted once again at the sensation, until a tiny voice interrupted the couple:

“Uncle Ash, Uncle Gou?”

Eight year-old Ash, Kukui and Burnet’s son was staring at them, with an inquisitive look

“What are you doing?” he demanded

Ash was unable to say anything, so Gou decided to intervene

“I’ll buy you a giant Mew plushy if you forget about this and don’t say anything to your parents”

Little Ash nodded and went straight to his room

“You can’t bribe a little child” the older Ash commented

“I’m a world-wide renowned researcher” his boyfriend replied “I can do what I want, now where were we?”

Without expecting a response, Gou went straight for his boyfriend’s lips again.

Several years later, Ash and Gou were walking at the beach outside Kukui’s house when the current World Champion decided the moment finally came. He let Gou walk in front of him and once that happened, touched his shoulder.

The man turned around and stared at his boyfriend with a smile, Ash quickly took a Pokeball out of his pocket and said:

“Gou, I choose you”

He pressed the button, but the ball didn’t open

“I know you chose me” Gou commented with a laugh “We’ve been friends, best friends, and boyfriends who like to sleep together for how long, almost a decade?”

Ash pressed the ball again, with no results

“That’s not what I meant!”

He grabbed the object with brute force, still nothing

“It wasn’t suppose to go this way”

“What?” Gou asked

“It was going to be the most romantic moment of my life!” Ash argued “Kukui help me with this!”

“Kukui gave you a Pokeball? To do what?” Gou insisted, clearly not understanding

“To tell you… To tell you… Argh! I can’t tell you if the Pokeball doesn’t open”

“Maybe…” Gou theorized, putting a hand on Ash’s shoulder “You got the wrong Pokeball”

“What?”

“Maybe Burnet realized what Kukui pretended a few days ago when we came here”

Ash went silent, trying to follow his boyfriend’s train of thought

“Maybe she switched the Pokeball” Gou continued, searching for something in his pants

“No way…”

“And maybe _I_ got the right Pokeball” he continued, taking out the familiar object and opening in front of his boyfriend

“And maybe _I got you, Ash Ketchum_ ” he concluded, showing his boyfriend the brand new ring he had bought a few days ago

“You totally got me” Ash confessed, kissing his future husband…

And once again, many couples of eyes were observing them from inside the house

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who left reviews for Confrontation and the stories that came after that one, sorry, thanks for your comments, I'll reply as soon as I can  
> In the meantime, if you want to leave some more here, I don't mind! xD  
> See you next time!


End file.
